my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Chase in the Mist of Kamino
Little Lila sucked her thumb as she observed the streets unfolding before her, safely clutching her mother's back in her baby carrier. She looked around feverishly, small fists trembling when the streetlights fizzled and sput sparks of light, briefly brightening the deep darkness that threatened to eat her ; inky monsters with fangs and gleaming eyes of evil urged her to hide her face in the soft fabric of Mama's dress, but she had to resist the fear. If she dared to show a glipse of her fright to Mama, she would be slapped and yelled at for being a bad girl. But she really couldn't help it ! It had started this morning, before the sun was even up : she had been dragged out of bed and forced to dress by Mama, who she felt very happy to see despite the fact that she appeared to be in a bad mood — she had for proof the angry red mark Mama left on her wrist when she woke her up, and Lila was ashamed to admit that she had cried a little, but only because Mama had surprised her and not because it had hurt, only big sis Julie's marks were hurting but she had deserved them for laughing in front of the TV yesterday — and immediatly after, they both climbed into the big white bird that flied forever, and she knew that because she took at least two naps before it landed. Then, she had been put into her baby carrier — that had gotten little with all the time it was spent unused, since she couldn't remember having being carried before, even with her super memory — and it made her very joyful because it must have been a special occasion ! She didn't understand most of the grown-up stuff Mama had been saying, but judging by her tone, it must have been job stuff, and it meant she had to be very quiet and unnoticeable. It was very hard, but she was willing to do it if it meant she got to eat a lollipop afterwards. So she sat and waited, following her mother in those unknown streets to an equally unknown location, deep in the dark of the night. Mama stopped on her tracks. And they waited. before their very eyes the air in front of them began to bend and mold its shape into a large sphere before it began to open up from the bottom and continued to open itself revealing two people, young a boy and tall woman standing inside before the warped air was completely retracted into the woman's palm. "Well hello there, so you finally arrived, Achlys. We've been waiting, and i really hate to be kept waiting hahaha" The young boy said after he appeared. He looked down and glared at the little girl sitting in the baby carrier. The second he looked at her, he gave her a violent, blood thirsty gaze almost as if he could strike her and kill her with a single thought. "Oh look Kaguri." He walked up to her and knelled down get a better look at her. "We got another visitor with us, and isnt she cute." He held his palm out and slowly moved it closer to the little girls face. "Would you like to be friends with me?" His voice grew higher and colder. "I am immensely sorry for the trouble I've caused you." Louise quietly spoke, toning down the cold, freezing anger in her voice. She didn't wanted to imply any hostility whatsoever in her actions at this point, it had taken her so many informants diging their nails in the dirt of Japan and so many sleepless nights with men to find that raw diamond in the scrap, and she was not going to throw it all away for the incompetent excuse of a child cowering in fear on her back. She must have felt Louise's anger. Good. "I ran into some unexpected trouble on the way" she said as she glanced back at the snotty, smelly, teary brat bitting down her absolute terror, allowing a tiny amount of her quirk to brush the girl's skin in a tiny poisonous cloud of violet smoke, as a warning that she'll get much worse later — while Lila was completely white with fear, asking herself a mantra of questions silently : who were those people, why were the man's words so melodious despite not making any sense (was he a foreigner ? It sounded like another language) while his voice was so cold, cold like Mama's, Lila was '''bad', she had been bad, what did she do, she didn't mean to'' — "and it was terribly unappropriate and unprofessional of me." The smoke vanished as soon at it appeared, causing Lila to sigh in relief, a sound she quickly choked. No emotions, '''no emotions', Mama said. Mama was right. Mama was ''always right. Realising the man had spoken to her earlier, she tried her best to answer him — "you should always answer the person who's speaking to you", another of Mama's advice — despite the very scary face he was making and her inability to understand him. She grabbed, extremely shyly, one of the man's fingers that had been held out for her, and shook it so slightly. "Tomodachi ?" she asked, voice thick with her French accent, having noticed the word was previously adressed to her, and it must have had some meaning. "So, about our business..." Louise started, bringing Lila back to reality and making her retreat to her safe hiding spot. Once he made physical contact with the little girl her hand began to glow as the glowing light sparked around her hand making it feel tingly. The boy made a friendly and welcoming smile as he was about to wave his hand away from her and watch the fireworks he had created until a his faithful ally interrupted him. "Zero, may i remind you that this meeting is detrimental in our plans? we need this negotiations with her to go well so its partitive we don't provoke her." Kaguri informed him. Zero paused for a short minute before reverting her hand to normal before taking his hand away. "I really don't like how you interrupt my chances of making new friends Kaguri." He said to her as he got back up. "My apologize." She slightly bowed to him. "Anyways so about this 'business' of ours." He got back to being serious.